Love You, Only You
by softballplayer363
Summary: Wally died, Nightwing vanished, and Zatanna was left alone. What happens when Nightwing shows up four months later at her doorstep. Read and find out.


**Author's Note: I'm alive. Just letting those of you who read young justice uprising know. If you don't you should check it out. Anyway that will be updated soon, but for now here's some Chalant. Warning: It's pretty sad. Wally did die and Nightwing vanishes so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or anything famous.**

Ugh! I am exhausted. I open up the door to my apartment and lay down on my bed. It sure does feel good to be home. A two day mission investigating Lexcorp sure does take its toll. I look to my left at my dresser and pick up a picture. A smile spreads across my face. The picture is Nightwing and me.

It has been four months since anyone's seen Nightwing. After Wally's death, he vanished and left everyone behind. Batman and the team think he just needs space. But I know that he needs a friend, someone to provide comfort. I fall asleep with my hands holding the picture close to my heart.

Knock, knock! I wake up to the sound of some idiot banging on my door. I look at my clock and see that it's only 2 A.M. I mean seriously who knocks at 2 in the morning. I decide to lay back down, thinking that they'll go away. Ten minutes later I'm out of my bed as mad as ever. I approach the door. I grab the handle and swing the door open with all my might. Without looking to see who it is I begin my speech filled with rage.

"Who do you think you are? Knocking on my door at 2 in the morning. You're lucky I don't call the police." I scream, not even bothering to see who it is.

I slam the door and stomp back to my bedroom. Knock, knock!

"Ugh," I scream.

I march towards the door. With all my might I swing the door open, but before I'm able to yell a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around me. I look up to see a familiar set blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Dick…" I stamper unsure of what to say. I slowly break the hug and take a few steps back to get a better look. He looks broken. His pretty, blue eyes are now bloodshot with tears. His already messy hair is sticking up at odd angles. And his muscular body is now thin and covered in bruises and scrapes.

He takes a step forward and closes the door. We look into each other's eyes and stand in silence unsure of what to say. We stand there in the dark for at least an hour. We wait for the other to say something, but nobody makes a move. I break the trance and take a step forward. Just as I reach to grab his hand he takes a step back.

"Dick, what's wrong," I ask unsure of his actions. He shakes his head in response and takes a deep breath.

"I can't. Please just stay away. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry just go back to sleep." He says as he turns to the door.

"Richard John Grayson! You did not just wake me up to tell me to go back to bed. I want answers. Don't forget I can make you tell me." I state mad at him for wanting to leave.

"Zee, I'm sorry for leaving. I don't know why I came here tonight. It was like I was in a trance. I guess I just missed you. But I have to go." He says as he once again turns to the door.

"YATS," I say quickly and seriously. He turns and his feet plant on the ground.

"Dick, please tell me why you left." I beg tears threatening to spill. He sighs and looks around as if trying to find the answer.

"To get away from everyone. I needed to get away from the people I love. Zee, everyone I love dies. My parents, Jason, and Wally are all dead. I can't stand to lose anyone else. They all died because of me. I can't love anymore. Zee, I shouldn't have come to you. I love you more than anyone. Now I'm putting you in danger. I have to go."

His speech leaves me speechless. I stand there star struck as he opens the door and leaves. He said he loves me. What am I doing? I can't just let him leave. I run out the door with bare feet and a pounding heart. When I get outside, I see I'm too late. His car is gone. I sit on the curb of the sidewalk and cry. When I can't cry anymore, I rub my eyes and stand up. Just as I'm about to go back to my apartment, I look at the parking space that would've contained Dick's car. In its place is an envelope. I walk towards the envelope and pick it up. I open it. There's a note.

It reads:

"Dear Zee,

I'm truly sorry. I love you more than anything. You are my everything, but I can't be with you. I would rather love you from a distance than be with you and allow you to be in danger. As Shakespeare said 'My heart is ever at your service.' Zee, I love you. My heart is at your service. All my actions are for you. You probably think that I'm being a jerk, but I do this for you. You might not understand, but you will someday. Zee, this isn't goodbye. We will meet again. I love you with all my heart. That's why we can't be together. In the future, I will get over this phase that has me believing that everyone I love dies. Zee, I'm yours. When I get past this, I will return. To prove my case… look in the envelope." I quickly look in the envelope. I smile as tears flow down my face. It's a ring. I put it on as I continue the note. "Zee, will you marry me? I'm going to assume you said yes. Love is a crazy thing. I will be back. I just need time to clear my head. For now promise me that I'm yours, and that you're mine.

Your love,

Richard Grayson"

I hold the note to my heart and smile. He'll be back for me. With a heavy heart I turn towards my apartment.

"I esimorp. Evol uoy, ylno uoy." I mutter the spell under my breath, knowing it can't be broken I head to bed.

**Author's note: Pretty sad. But at least there's a happy ending. It is just a one-shot, unless I get requests to continue. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
